the Other Doctor
by DiamondsAreDead
Summary: A Twilight Doctor Who crossover. Takes place in New Moon- story begins on Bellas birthday. As you've noticed, I suck at summaries. I don't want to spoil anything, so you should just read it and review.
1. Memories and Doctors

the Other Doctor, a Twilight Doctor Who Crossover

By: SquidQ

Rated: T

Point of View: ME! (whoelse?)(JK)

Rated: T

Summary: New Moon Doctor Who Crossover.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Doctor Who, or the internet. Stop accusing me of such

Awesomeness!

CHAPTER ONE: Memories and Doctors

And with a flash of light from the TARDIS, he was gone. Never to lay eyes on Donna again.

_Oh, Doctor? What about you now? Who have you got? I mean, all those friends of yours_

He was feeling faint at the thought of her.

_They've all got someone else. Still, that's fine. __I'm__ fine._

At the thought of what might happen-

_I'll watch out for you, son._

Nay would happen- if she remembered him.

_You can't ever tell her!_

What happened to all that assisted The Doctor-

_No, no - but every night, Doctor, when it gets dark, and the stars come out; I'll look up on her behalf. I'll look up at the sky, and think of you._

To save the world.

[Forks, 2006]

"Cullen- C, C, C, ah yes."

"Come now TARDIS; let us go meet Mr. Cullen,"

"What's it been? A year? Nah. Couldn't have been." The Doctor picks up a newspaper with the cover story of his successful adventure of saving the world from destruction.

He walks over to the TARDIS monitor, and strokes the dashboard.

"I know. I miss her too."

The TARDIS responds with a pattern of beeps.

"That's not important now. What is important is that we try to blend in with the appropriate time and location! And as far as you and I know," he sighed, "I am Mr. John Smith."

The Doctor throws on his signature glasses, and waltzes out of his time-traveling phone box. Walking up the stairs' of the Cullen's estate was not intimidating for him, because he already knew what they are. With style, he knocks on the door- awaiting his future.

_Knock_

_Knock_

_Knock_

A short-haired pixielike girl answered the door.

"Hello," she said.

"I'm assuming you know who I am?"

"Not only who, but what. And you know me as well?"

"Alice Cullen also known as Mary Alice Brandon- has the appearance of a sixteen to eighteen year old, species, vampire. Gift, seeing the future- you saw me coming, and you saw what your brother will do to your good friend Bella. Am I right Mrs. Hale?"

"Not so loud about Bella. It's her birthday tonight, and that's not happening for a while. Not if I can help it," she sighed, "would you please come in?"

"I'd love to."

"Jasper! Company!" the small girl yelled.

"Jasper- this is…" she gave The Doctor a look of confusion.

"It's perfectly fine," he winked.

"This is The Doctor. I'm assuming he's come to help us with Operation Save My Best Friend," she said, "am I right Doctor?"

"Not quite. Right now, I need a word with your father. Then I need to have a chat with Edward."

"Of course," she nodded, "oh, Doctor, will you be joining us this evening?"

"I would never deny an invitation from a Cullen."

"Up the stairs, down the hall. If you see the-"

"Cross? Yes. I know all about that." The Doctor smiled, with his hands in his pockets.

"Or you can just look up the stairs," said a voice from behind.

"Ah! Carlisle! It's been so long," the Doctor said.

"Look at you my old friend! You haven't aged a day!"

"I could say the same."

"Can I see her?" Carlisle asked.

"See her? Are you insane? Take her for a spin!"

Carlisle was beaming. At long last, he would be able to drive the TARDIS.

"Take Alice and Jasper with you. Anyone in the house really- I need to talk to Edward alone."

"Oh, Doctor, Edward is at Bella's house. How about I drop you off?"Carlisle offered.

"Brilliant. D'you think he'll remember me?"

"Well I should hope so! Let's go," Carlisle was as happy as a boy on Christmas.

As they all walked into the TARDIS, a wave of excitement washed over the two Doctors.

[Swan Residence]

"What would I do without you, Edward?" asked Bella when he said he was considering having the Vulturi kill him.

"The same thing you were doing before I threw your life off course," he replied.

"Here we go again," Bella sighed.

_Edward it's me… it's The Doctor. Do you remember?_

"Shhh!"

"Charlie?" she asked.

"No- it's an old friend." He explains. A brief smile lands across his face.

_Knock_

_Knock_

_Knock _

_Just here to chat- she can stay if you'd like._

"I should really get the door-" Bella started.

"No, its fine… stay here," he then pulls her into a quick embrace.

Edward casually walks to the front door of Bella's home, looks through the peephole and takes an unnecessary sigh of relief. The Doctor has landed.

He quickly opens the door, "where the hell is your TARDIS?"

"With _your _father," he chuckles.

"It's so good to see you!"

"Likewise." _Aren't you going to introduce me? _

"Of course! Doctor? Or Mr. Smith?"

_She's dating a vampire, and you're worried about her meeting a Time Lord?_ "Surprise me!"

"Come, sit down."

Edward took a protective seat next to Bella. The Doctor was no harm to her, but it's just his nature.

"Is _he_ Vulturi?" Bella whispered.

"Last I checked, no." he replied, "Bella, this is The Doctor."

"Is he a vampire?" she asked.

"No, _I _am just your average Time Lord," The Doctor elaborated, "Aside from the obvious reasons, Why do you ask?"

"Vampires have abilities. I, um… I swear I had a dream about you- or something."

"It's true, she's always screaming TEN! TEN!" Edward said, and clearly embarrassed Bella since she turned a conspicuous shade of red.

"Odd." The Doctor said, staring.

"So, Doctor, how have you been? When have you been?"

"I recently made the accomplishment of saving the Earth from the Dalek Invasion. Created a clone, destroyed myself from hurting the one that I loved by having her turn herself into a Doctor, yes she was human. She still is. Trapped in a normal life," Bella flinched at his words, "in the near future. Alice," he turned to look at Edward, "your sister, saw me coming. We chatted a little about you," and again turned to Bella," and happy birthday Miss Swan. Eighteen years? That makes me many many many years older than you. And you," turns to Edward- _don't let this one go. I know what you're going to do. Look at how happy she makes you- your family! Don't even think about it. Or I swear to you, I will slap you on the back of the TARDIS and we'll see about another Dalek invasion- on your watch! I know your worries; your fears. That you can't protect her. That you're not enough! You can and you are. Look at her face._

Edward turns to his love to look at her face. She looked happy. She looked aware that she was safe. Safe with him regardless of whom he was; what he was. 

_If you can't see that you're enough for her, then I'd love you as a new Companion. _

"So that's what this is?" Edward accused "you're auditioning Companions?"

_Yes._

**A/N**

Bella: Edward?

SquidQ: muahaha!

Bella: Where is Edward?

SquidQ: He's in chapter two.

Bella: Oh no! Will I ever see him again?

SquidQ: Only if I receive over TEN reviews.

Bella: If I'm under the same username, then can I review more than once?

SquidQ: Hells NO! *Slap*

Bella: Ow! Fictitious biatch slap!

SquidQ: REVIEW!


	2. Doctor Evil?

the Other Doctor, a Twilight Doctor Who Crossover

By: SquidQ

Rated: T

Point of View: ME! (whoelse?)(JK) (EPOV dans la chapter)

Rated: T

Summary: New Moon Doctor Who Crossover.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Doctor Who, or the internet. Stop accusing me of such

Awesomeness!

CHAPTER TWO: Doctor Evil?

_Alright- you've found me out._

"What's your next move, Edward?" the Doctor asked in a cynical manner.

The Doctor was staring Bella down. _Oh yes- whichever option keeps _her _safe. _(**A/N: the Doctor was unknowingly thinking of Donna**)

In Bella's case, it was like the first day of biology all over again. Except back then it was easy.

No secrets.

No vampires.

No Edward.

She grimaced at the memory. Sensing her tension, Edward tightened his protective stance.

"You will NEVER touch her!" he roared.

_It's not like you can kill me, Edward,_ The Doctor thought.

And in a blink of Bella's eyes, The Doctor was at the other side of the room.

_I'll just regenerate._

"Edward? What's going on?" Bella shrieked in panic.

"Edward? What's going on?" The Doctor repeated. (**A/N: think MIDNIGHT, Doctor Who, Season 4**)

"Is he going to kill me?"

"Is he going to kill me?"

Bella's jaw dropped in sheer terror.

The Doctor's face _was_ focused- nay locked on Edward's eyes… but after sensing her fear, his eyes traveled to hers.

"Oh my God," Edward exclaimed.

"Oh my God," The Doctor repeated.

Bella couldn't take anymore of this. She spotted The Doctors laser in his jacket pocket, and lunged for it.

"Bella-" Edward started.

"No!" The Doctor completed. He pushed her aside, took his laser and shot in Edward's direction.

Fortunately, he missed.

**EPOV**

And suddenly, Jacob was in front of us…

Never have I been happier to see that dog. **(A/N: in this Fanfic, Jake can phase.)**

Bella was still unconscious, so I gave him a nod of approval for him to phase in front of The Doctor. He was infected with some sort of Parasite. I'd have Carlisle get on that immediately.

The Doctor snapped out of it out of it soon after Jacob phased. Then I biatch slapped him; The Doctor, not Jacob. He left soon after I thought about kicking his ass.

My love still laid on the floor. I looked over and she appeared to be fine. There were matters to discuss with The Doctor.

"Doctor-" I began.

"Edward, I am so very sorry," he stared.

I looked over at Bella again. I _was_ planning on leaving her in a few days; as for told by Alice, The Doctors invitation took me by complete surprise. Knowing full well that my love was asleep, I had to accept. Here and now. No turning back.

"Doctor, I'd-" she just _had _to wake up…

"Well so much for a birthday present Miss Swan! Now how would _you_ like to take a trip in my TARDIS?" The Doctor asked.

"U…"Bella was drooling, "Sure?"

"I thought you said that Carlisle had it," I said tensely. I was too eager and anxious to accept his invitation.

"He does…"

_Look._

I saw nothing. But I _heard_ thoughts of Shoes, The Doctor, and- oh Lord! I was going to slice him **(A/N: Emmet) **Dice him **(A/N: Emmet) **Burn the pieces **(A/N: Emmet) **And eat the ashes! For thinking such vile and disgusting-

"Oh my Gawd!" **(A/N: think Janice from FRIENDS) **here we go.

Not only was there a lack of interest for Bella's health, but…

"Look at what you did to your hair!" Bella flushed a deep shade of magenta.

"And your shirt! Edward- can you _try _to keep it in your pants! It's her birthday for crying out loud. We don't want Nessie-"

"Oi!" The Doctor called.

"Oh right, spoilers. Natalia Vodianova!" Alice screamed.

_BLOOD!_

Let the frenzy commence.

**A/N**

Edward: Bella! Noooo! You idiot!

SquidQ: It's not _my _fault your future wife is an idiot face

Edward: Where is she? Where am I?

James: Always the same questions. Like who are you?

SquidQ: And what do you want.

James: Exactly! *High five occurs*

Edward: Well, what do you want?

James: Can't you just read my mind?

Edward: Nope. I'm just words on a fanfiction.

Harry Potter: Cedric!

Edward: Not you again! I thought I was rid of you in the NoMoreMarbles video!

Harry Potter: [rips off mask]

Dobby: It's me everyone! Dobby in the house! Review or I shall kill Bella!

James: [kills Dobby] So many interrupt-

SquidQ: [kills James] And he was dead at the end of Book 1! Stupid Carlisle that lives in my brain! Review or face the wrath of Edwards Flaws!!!

And a big thanks to my fanfiction friend Rosie! (BadWolfJr)

Is your email your email and the extension dot au? (.au)?

I however will not be continuing my other Fanfic "First Quarter" because I'm actually writing a book. If you'd like to know more about my book, you can message me here or deviantart. And if you'd like to know my deviantart, then review.

I will be continuing "the Other Doctor" since I've grown attached. I know you people are out there reading this! Reviewing takes two whole minutes on a descent connection! I don't care what you put, just review.


End file.
